


Since when

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Remus and Sirius sharing a flat, and the secret gets out.





	Since when

_july_

“So, what do you think?” Sirius asked with a wide smile.

“It’s good. Better than it looked before you moved in,” James said, looking around the newly painted sitting room.

Lily came out from the kitchen. “I like the bright blue in the kitchen. We should do our kitchen like that James.” She linked elbows with Remus. “Show us the rest.”

“Start with the loo,” Peter said. “And then all of you move on so I can use it.”

They all poked their heads in the small bathroom, and the two back bedrooms before returning to the table to eat the take-away the Potters brought.

“I like it! I’m so happy for you both,” Lily said, squeezing Sirius’s hand, “finding such a great flat. And it doesn’t look like Remus’s room will need much adjusting for the moon.”

“No, we can shrink his stuff and move it to my room for the night and board up the windows. A few spells and he should be safe enough,” Sirius said with a wink to Remus.

James punched Sirius in the arm. “Peter and I’ll come over early so we can go over everything. Make sure we’ve sealed it properly.”

“Actually,” Peter said hesitantly, “er, I’m not going to be able to make it. My mum, you know, she’s expecting me to be home. I’ll have work the next day and…”

“Hey, that’s all right,” Lily said with a pat to his hand. “August moon is a Friday night. You can join them then.”

Plans continued for the upcoming moon, then turned to the furniture Sirius had acquired through shady means. Over much laughter and lager, they celebrated graduation and independence. 

Hours later, their guests left and Sirius collapsed onto the sofa, his head in Remus’s lap. “That went well, yeah?”

Remus sifted his fingers through Sirius’s hair. “Indeed.” He leaned down to kiss the eagerly awaiting mouth. 

“We’ll see how it goes next month.”

\--------

_august ___

__Sirius opened the door to James’s smiling face yet again. “Don’t you ever get tired of coming over here?” he asked with a return smile._ _

__“Never. I brought the wood for the window. I got oak this time. Should be sturdier.” James reached into his pocket and pulled out two matchbox sized pieces of wood. “I’ll unshrink them in Remus’s room. I got nails too, to back up a sticking charm.”_ _

__“Good idea,” Remus piped up. “I’ll grab a hammer.” He rummaged in the kitchen until he emerged triumphant with a hammer. He laughed at the gleam in Sirius’s eye. “Here, you can do the honors.”_ _

__Sirius skipped down the hall to the empty room that was Remus’s only a month ago._ _

__“Where is everything?” James asked, looking around the completely empty space._ _

__“It was too much trouble moving everything back,” Remus said with a shrug._ _

__Sirius agreed, “Plus, we’ve shared a room for seven years. It was too weird being across the hall.”_ _

__James shrugged it off and unshrunk the wood,and the box of nails. He missed the glance Remus and Sirius shared. After many nails in the window frame and several heavy sticking charms, the three were satisfied the window was better secured for the next full moon._ _

__\--------_ _

___september_ _ _

__Sirius closed the door behind James, Lily, and Peter on a late Friday evening. He collapsed on the sofa, his head in Remus’s lap. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through Sirius’s hair, a comfort to them both._ _

__After several minutes of silence, Sirius asked, “Do you ever think about telling them?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__Remus sighed heavily, “And I don’t want to?”_ _

__“Oh good, me neither,” Sirius said with a laugh._ _

__“Really?” Remus asked skeptically. “You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”_ _

__Sirius rolled off the sofa and put on some slow music. He pulled Remus up and into his arms. They swayed gently to the music, trading soft kisses. “I like having you to myself. And not having to explain it to anyone. Plus, we seem to be getting away with it.”_ _

__“I love you. And if you change your mind, I want to know it.”_ _

__“Same.”_ _

__Remus wrapped his arms tighter around Sirius’s waist and pulled him close._ _

__\--------_ _

___november_ _ _

__A thundering knock broke Sirius’s concentration. He looked questioningly at Remus but he only shook his head with a shrug._ _

__“Surprise!” James and Lily yelled together when Sirius opened the door. His stomach dropped at the sight of them._ _

__“What are you two doing here?” he asked as Lily hugged him._ _

__“It’s your birthday silly!” Lily laughed, shoving a bottle of wine into his hands._ _

__“Yeah, but I thought we had plans for tomorrow evening?” Sirius looked over at Remus, hoping he was hiding his alarm better than Remus was._ _

__“But it’s Friday night and you’re nineteen today and we want to have fun now!” James said with a smile. He looked between Remus and Sirius, his smile finally fading a bit. “You don’t want to mope around here on your birthday do you? Lily and I picked up a cake,” he lifted the bag in his hand, “but we can save it for tomorrow.”_ _

__“Er,” Sirius cleared his throat and looked at Remus, “no, it’s all right. We were just getting ready to eat.”_ _

__Remus nibbled on his lip, “Did you two already eat? There’s probably - “_ _

__“Oh we already ate, but you two go ahead,” Lily said. “I’ll just get us a few glasses for the wine.” She moved briskly to the kitchen, pausing slightly to tilt her head at the sight of the tablecloth and elaborate place settings on the table. “You went all out for Sirius’s birthday. Who transfigured the dishes?”_ _

__“I did,” Remus said quietly with a half smile. “Something special for the birthday boy. I’ll, er, just go finish dinner.”_ _

__“I guess we can go sit,” Sirius said slowly. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and practically fell into his chair. When Lily handed him the glass of wine, he downed the whole thing in a single swallow._ _

__James stared at him wide-eyed, while Lily narrowed hers suspiciously. Sirius smiled and held out his glass for a refill. The silence was deafening to his ears, or it would have been if the music weren’t playing. Lily seemed to notice it at that moment as well and took better stock of her surroundings. The tablecloth and dishes. The candles and their light sandalwood scent. The soft music._ _

__Remus came in just then with their dinner plates. It was obvious he’d worked hard on a roast duck and baby potatoes in a delicate cream sauce. He tried to disguise that fact by slopping it on the plate like it was any other Friday night dinner._ _

__“James,” Lily said, “I think we should go.” She stood abruptly and tugged him by the arm._ _

__“But we just got here. And we have cake.”_ _

__“They’ll save it for us. For tomorrow. When we were invited.”_ _

__James drank the last of his wine and groused as she pulled him from the table. “We’re sorry for interrupting,” she said softly. She looked Remus and Sirius over, then smiled. “Enjoy your dinner.”_ _

__“Let me run to the loo first.”_ _

__“We have a toilet at home, James!”_ _

__“But we’re not going home yet and I’m not using whatever skeezy toilet is available at the Dancing Dragon.”_ _

__Remus’s eyes widened in alarm and he kicked Sirius. Sirius jumped up and said, “James! The toilet’s broken.”_ _

__Remus scowled but agreed nonetheless, “Yeah, er, they’re coming to look at it tomorrow.”_ _

__“What’s wrong with it?” James asked as he headed down the hall._ _

__“James!” Lily screeched. “I’m leaving without you!”_ _

__“Relax it’s not - “ he cut off abruptly._ _

__Remus deflated in his chair, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Sirius shifted to stand guard over Remus._ _

__James returned to the room, perplexed. “Why are there rose petals everywhere?”_ _

__Lily gawked at her husband. “We’re leaving. Now.” She summoned their cloaks and pulled James to the door. But he yanked his hand from hers and stared at their two friends._ _

__“Prongs…” Sirius said softly. Remus stood behind Sirius and laced their fingers together. “Remus and I are together. Er, boyfriends.”_ _

__James’s brows drew down and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Since when?”_ _

__Sirius looked back at Remus with a small smile. Their eyes met and held, suspended in the moment. Since when?_ _

__Since first year, when Remus climbed into bed with Sirius in the dead of night to hold him while he cried over a family that hated him?_ _

__Since second year, when Sirius climbed into Remus’s bed to hold his hand so he could know they weren’t afraid of him?_ _

__Since third year, when they pretended during a late night game in the common room that a shared kiss was their first and not their eleventh?_ _

__Since fourth year, when ‘I love you’ became as easy as breathing?_ _

__Since fifth year, when they rose triumphant over betrayal and regret with forgiveness?_ _

__Since sixth year, when they opened their bodies as well as their hearts to one another?_ _

__Since seventh year, when secret promises of forever were whispered across heated skin?_ _

__Sirius’s voice cracked, “Since always I guess.”_ _

__“You should have said.” James scrubbed his face and ruffled his hair. He took his cloak from Lily. “We’ll be over tomorrow. Like we planned.” He looked down at his shoes and said hesitantly, “Er, enjoy your evening.” Taking Lily by the hand, he pulled them out the door._ _

__Remus pulled Sirius’s trembling body in close and kissed him carefully. “Happy birthday, sweet boy.”_ _

__“It's going to be okay.”_ _

__It wasn't a question, but Remus answered anyway, “Of course it is.” He smiled and drew his love in for another kiss._ _


End file.
